puckleberry the facebook journey
by vamp gleestar
Summary: The wonderfull world of puckleberry via facebook
1. Chapter 1

**Rachel Berry **is now single

**Santana Lopez, Brittany Peirce, Noah Puckerman, Sam Evans, Mike Chang, Matt Rutherford, ****Mercedes Jones,** **Artie Abrams, Kurt Hummel, Sue Sylvester, ****Holly Holiday, Will Shuester, Emma Pillsbury **and **91 **people like this

**Finn Hudson- **you guys are a bunch of immature chil… ? You liked this?

**Will Schuester- **Umm I don't have my umm… glasses on so I …yeah.

**Finn Hudson- **But you don't wear glasses

**Will Schuester- **Umm yeah that's why I need to find them so bye.

**Noah Puckerman- **Haha even Mr.S is glad you broke up lol at Finn

**Santana Lopez, Mike Chang, Matt Rutherford, Holly Holiday, Sue Sylvester **and** 70** other people like this.

**Kurt Hummel- **So Rachel why did you break up?

**Rachel Berry-** He cheated on me with Quinn.

**Noah Puckerman-** HE DID WHAT!

**Mercedes Jones- **AW HELL TO THE NO!

**Kurt Hummel- **OH MY GAGA I AM GOING KILL HIM!

**Sam Evans- **Find a good place to hide! NO ONE MESSES WITH OUR RACHEL! NO ONE!

**Brittany Peirce- **why did you hurt Rachel she is so nice. Now she is sad and I'm sad L

**Santana Lopez- **I will kill you with the razor blades in my hair!

**Mike Chang- **I will go all ninja on you!

**Matt Rutherford-** Dude I will KILL YOU no joke man THIS STUFF AINT KOSHER!

**Artie Abrams- **Dude I will like roll over you with my wheelchair.

**Quinn Fabray-** Why do you all care she is a total loser?

**Tina Choen-Chang **and **19 **people like this.

**Santana Lopez- **Finn, Quinn, y Tina de su cuerpo se encontró destrozado en el fondo del océano!

**Finn Hudson- o.o**

**Quinn Fabray- o.o**

**Tina Choen-Chang-o.o**

**Brittany Peirce- **OMG THEY TURNED INTO OWELS!


	2. Chapter 2

**Noah Puckerman **is at **Rachel Berry's **house playing CoD.

**Kurt Hummel-**OOOOOOO PUCKLEBERRYS IN THE AIR PEOPLE!

**Matt Rutherford, Mike Chang, Santana Lopez, Brittany Peirce, Sam Evans **and **179** people like this.

**Santana Lopez- **Hellz yeah its not up for debate IT IS GOING TO HAPPEN!

**Matt Rutherford, Mike Chang, Santana Lopez, Brittany Peirce, Sam Evans **and **199 **people like this.

**Rachel Berry- **First of all we are JUST FRIENDS, secondly …..199 people really?

**Kurt Hummel **and** 10** other people like this

**Noah Puckerman- **See babe we're badass even with a name like puckleberry.

**Rachel Berry- **Could be worse it could be finchel that was just sad.

**Mike Chang, Sam Evans, Santana Lopez, Matt Rutherford, Kurt Hummel **and **50** others like this.

**Brittany Peirce- **OMG THEY WOULD HAVE THE CUTEST BABIES LITTLE MINNI PUCKLEBERRY JR.S!

**Santana Lopez, Brittany Peirce, Noah Puckerman, Kurt Hummel **and **109 **people like this.

**Noah Puckerman- **See looks like they want us to start jew baby making I vote we start now ;)

**Matt Rutherford, Mike Chang, Santana Lopez, Brittany Peirce, Sam Evans **and **189** people like this.

**Rachel Berry-** Well I just totally beat your ass in CoD so I owe you so umm yea-NO

**Noah Puckerman-** you'll come around;)


	3. Chapter 3

**Rachel Berry **is scared for her life

**Noah Puckerman- **What happened?

**Rachel Berry-** Santana is shouting outside my house screaming death threats unless puckleberry gets together, now she is doing it in Spanish I DON'T TAKE SPANISH!

**Noah Puckerman, Mike Chang, Matt Rutherford, Kurt Hummel, Santana Lopez, Mercedes Jones **and **49** others like this.

**Noah Puckerman-** Just got a phone call from Santana girl has gone huckleberry INSANE.

**Rachel Berry, Mike Chang, Matt Rutherford, Kurt Hummel, Santana Lopez, Mercedes Jones **and **50** others like this.

**Noah Puckerman- **Berry? Why did you like it?

**Rachel Berry- **Cuz now you know how I feel. HA

**Mike Chang, Matt Rutherford, Kurt Hummel, Santana Lopez, Mercedes Jones **and **53** other people like this.

**Finn Hudson- **Wow Rach never peged you as a SLUT!

**Tina Choen-Chang, Quinn Fabray **and 5 others like this.

**Noah Puckerman **downloaded PUCKZILA TAKES DOWN THE DOPEY GIANT

**Santana Lopez, Brittany Peirce, Noah Puckerman, Sam Evans, Mike Chang, Matt Rutherford, Mercedes Jones,** **Artie Abrams, Kurt Hummel, Sue Sylvester, Holly Holiday, Will Shuester, Emma Pillsbury **and **309** people like this.

**Noah Puckerman- **See what happens when you mess with our Rachel

**Rachel Berry, Mike Chang, Matt Rutherford, Kurt Hummel, Santana Lopez, Mercedes Jones **and **50** others like this.

**Mike Chang- **the best part is when Puck gose all ninja on Finn

**Matt Rutherford- **No best part is when Finn tries to get up and puck just KNOCKS HIM OUT!

**Santanan Lopez **has made a puckleberry fan page

**Brittany Peirce, Noah Puckerman, Sam Evans, Mike Chang, Matt Rutherford, Mercedes Jones,** **Artie Abrams, Kurt Hummel, Sue Sylvester, Holly Holiday, Will Shuester, Emma Pillsbury **and **400** peopleliked puckleberry.

**Rachel Berry-**YOU MADE A FAN PAGE? Seriously you like are obsessed

**Noah Puckerman- **Strait up Santana your like puckleberry crazy and check it out Berry we broke our own record 400 people WHOOT WHOOT!

**Mike Chang, Rachel Berry, Artie Abrams **and **10 **people like this.

**Artie Abrams-** yo you can like put that in the world records book!

**Noah Puckerman, Rachel Berry, Mike Chang, Brittany Peirce, Santana Lopez **and **23 **people like this

**Rachel Berry-Noah Puckerman **can you come over I need to talk to you.

**Mike Chang, Matt Rutherford, Kurt Hummel, Santana Lopez, Mercedes Jones **and **17 **people like this.

**Noah Puckerman-**Sure thing see you in 5?

**Rachel Berry- **See you then

**Santana Lopez-**WANKY

**Mike Chang, Matt Rutherford, Kurt Hummel, Santana Lopez, Mercedes Jones **and **16 **people like this.

**Rachel Berry- **Shut it Santana !


	4. Chapter 4

**Rachel Berry **is now in a relationship with **Noah Puckerman**

**Sam Evans, Santana Lopez, Brittany Peirce, Kurt Hummel, Matt Rutherford, Artie Abrams, Mike Chang, Mercedes Jones **and **206** people like this.

**Noah Puckerman **is in a relationship with** Rachel Berry**

**Matt Rutherford, Artie Abrams, Mike Chang, Mercedes Jones Sam Evans, Santana Lopez, Brittany Peirce, Kurt Hummel, **and **96** people like this.

**Santana Lopez- **FINNALY

**Brittany Peirce, Noah Puckerman, Sam Evans, Mike Chang, Matt Rutherford, Mercedes Jones,** **Artie Abrams, Kurt Hummel, Sue Sylvester, Holly Holiday, Will Shuester, Emma Pillsbury **and **690 **people like this

**Rachel Berry -**WHOAH we just broke our high score AGAIN

**Noah Puckerman, Santana Lopez, Brittany Peirce **and **10** others like this.

**Noah Puckerman- **Hellz yeah we rock babe

**Matt Rutherford, Artie Abrams, Mike Chang, Mercedes Jones Sam Evans, Santana Lopez, Brittany Peirce, Kurt Hummel **like this.

**Finn Hudson- **WHY DO YOU TAKE EVERYTHING FROM ME PUCK!

**Quinn Fabray- **why do you care?!

**Finn Hudson- **BECAUSE SHE IS SUPPOSED TO STILL BE IN LOVE WITH ME!

**Rachel Berry -** EXCUSE ME!

**Noah Puckerman- **Finn where are you right now?

**Finn Hudson- **The park why?

**Noah Puckerman-**Lets do it Sam

**Sam Evans **likes this.

**Sam Evans -**FINNALY

**Finn Hudson- **What is going on why do you want to know where I am and what are you planning with Sam?

**Finn Hudson-** Hello?

**Noah Puckerman **uploaded PUCKZILA TAKES DOWN THE DOPEY GIANT THE SEQUELL directed by **Sam Evans **

**Rachel Berry, Santana Lopez, Brittany Peirce, Noah Puckerman, Sam Evans, Mike Chang, Matt Rutherford, Mercedes Jones,** **Artie Abrams, Kurt Hummel, Sue Sylvester, Holly Holiday, Will Shuester, Emma Pillsbury, Principle Figgins **and **1090 **people like this

**Will Shuester- **ok I know I'm a teacher and I shouldn't be supporting this but DANG

**Sue Sylvester, Holly Holiday, Emma Pillsbury, Principle Figgins **like this.

**Sue Sylvester-**Congratulations William you finally see how I feel. You are steps away from becoming a male me with terrible hair.

**Will Shuester-**STOP WITH THE HAIR JOKES!

**Sue Sylvester- **NEVER

**Will Shuester- **can we like be fired for saying these things?

**Principle Figgins - **should…BUT THIS IS SOOO FUNNY WE WILL LET IT SLIDE

**Rachel Berry, Santana Lopez, Brittany Peirce, Noah Puckerman, Sam Evans, Mike Chang, Matt Rutherford, Mercedes Jones,** **Artie Abrams, Kurt Hummel, Sue Sylvester, Holly Holiday, Will Shuester, Emma Pillsbury **and **190 **people like this

**Noah Puckerman -**DUDE THE FREAKING PRINCIPAL LIKES THIS THAT IS JUST AWESOME!

**Rachel Berry, Santana Lopez, Brittany Peirce, Noah Puckerman, Sam Evans, Mike Chang, Matt Rutherford, Mercedes Jones,** **Artie Abrams, Kurt Hummel, Sue Sylvester, Holly Holiday, Will Shuester, Emma Pillsbury **and **1002 **like this.

**Rachel Berry- **you did this for me?

**Noah Puckerman -**Hell yes and I would do it all over again for you J

**Santana Lopez- **AAWWWWW

**Kurt Hummel- **AAAWWWW

**Brittany Peirce- **AAAWWWW

**Mercedes Jones- **AAAWWWWW

**Artie Abrams-**AAAAWWWW

**Mike Chang- **AAAWWWWW

**Matt Rutherford- **AAAAWWWW

**Noah Puckerman- **SHUT UP

**Sam Evans- **Hey Rach I was the filmer where's my love?

**Rachel Berry-** AAAAWWWW love you Sammie

**Sam Evans- **love you too Rachie

**Noah Puckerman**-*Clears throat*

**Rachel Berry- **You know I love you Noah

**Noah Puckerman-**Love you too babe

**Finn Hudson**- I hate you guys


End file.
